Colorful Seduction
by Elizabeth Bartlett
Summary: Painter Evan Lorne and Lady Laura Cadman were brought together by chance and formed the most unlikeliest of bonds. Can they stay together against all odds? AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was actually a challenge fic from the Lorne/Cadman comm (Major Explosions) on LJ that the wonderful **RowenaR** runs and had forgotten that I hadn't posted it here until she brought it up in a recent post about Evan and Laura. Special thanks goes to **Row **posting the prompt and coming up with the title for the story. Also please forgive any inaccuracies, I tried to get everything correct history-wise and while the names/titles are real they have been changed to fit the story and everything else belongs to MGM/Wright-Cooper. I just play in the sandbox. Enjoy!

Evan Lorne wasn't wealthy by societies standards, despite the fact that he worked for the wealthiest people in the kingdom, but he made enough so that when they trotted him out at the unveilings of the items he had been commissioned to paint he looked decent enough and enabled him to rent a modest studio where he could paint. It was a cozy loft with plenty of light and space for him to work and live in.

However, despite all of his achievements there was something he was missing; a muse. True he could paint what those commissioned him wanted, but at the same time he felt like it was just something so he didn't end up on the street like many of his friends.

What he wanted was to be inspired, to feel like he needed to paint or he'd die.

* * *

><p>It was another one of those boring parties that Laura hated, but was made to go to in order to please her mother. The ones where everyone gossiped over things like what the Prince Regent was up to now or who hadn't been invited. Scanning the room for someone to talk to before her mother managed to drag her off in order to chat with the son of a lord or some other noble she hoped that Lady Caroline Lamb was at the party; she was always fun to talk to and knew the latest gossip of the court.<p>

Spotting Lady Caroline at the far end of the room she started to head in that direction however she hadn't gone more than five steps when her mother appeared.

"Laura!" she said, smiling at the fact that her daughter hadn't left or joined Lady Lamb's group yet. "You need to come with me and meet someone."

Laura slightly grimaced at the comment but said nothing, she had promised her father that she'd behave tonight and wanted to keep her promise; despite being his only child Laura knew that he loved her as if she was a boy. However, the fact that she was the only child of a Count had been drummed into her head at an early age but it hadn't been until she turned sixteen, and the sons of the other nobility started to pay more attention to her, did it dawn on her that she was just a pawn in the grand scheme of things. Nothing more than a bargaining chip to advance her families prospects and fortunes.

As much as her father said otherwise, she knew that he was biding his time until the right son from the right family started to court her and then he would try to close the trap set up for him. But in the mean time, Laura was going to make it as difficult as possible for her mother who kept trying to turn her into the perfect lady.

Nearing the group, she braced herself to smile stiffly at whatever Lord who had nothing interesting to say other than what he was going to hunt next or how he knew the Prince Regent (it seems that now everyone was glad to know him) and be bored to tears.

Evan was slightly uncomfortable and felt more than a little awkward at the party. Normally he only attended these things if his patron at the time insisted he be there in order for them to show him and his work off (hopefully to set him up with more clients), but this one was different. The Countess of Blessington had invited him, they had met through the social circle of writers and artists in the city, and since he was needing new patrons soon decided to accept the invitation. It had turned out to work in his favor since a number of his past patrons were also there and had introduced him to a number of acquaintances who were interested in commissioning a work from him.

However, he was starting to feel like a good being hawked at the market (granted he had set himself up for feeling like that) and was about to find the Countess and excuse himself from the party when the Countess of Jersey appeared, and as she had expressed interest in his work, Evan felt it would be prudent to stay awhile longer.

Turning around to smile and greet the Countess, his gaze landed on the young woman beside her and his breath caught for a second. She was like every other lady in the room, dressed in a modest gown while at the same time it hinted that she was no longer a little girl. Her eyes sparkled and danced the light off of them, trying to hide the mischievousness that lay beneath them. Evan felt his heart pounding and everything seeming to fade away

"-would like you to paint my daughter."

The words drew Evan back to the present and he realized that he had been staring at the girl more than would be considered polite. Breaking his gaze from her, he smiled and gave a short bow. "I would be honored to Your Grace. When shall I stop by?"

The first thing that Laura noticed was his eyes. They were a sharp blue that stood out and Laura saw that they reflected the candlelight and told of someone who was passionate about what they did. She had heard of him, it was hard not to since he seemed to always be painting something for some noble or well off person. To her it seemed that the only person that he _hadn't_painted for was the Prince Regent and even then that might not last since Master Lorne seemed to be working his way up the social circle.

Then she noticed that he was staring at her and felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment and anger; while she was used to people staring at her at the same time it felt like he could see all the secrets that she kept from everyone. Determined not to let everyone in their little group see how he was getting to her, Laura glanced around the room and saw that Lady Blessington was making the rounds. A quick glance back to her mother told her that she was still talking with Master Lorne and that there would be no better opportunity to slip away. Moving slowly, so that she wouldn't draw to attention to herself, Laura made her way towards the Countess.

"Laura, it's wonderful to see you!" Marguerite said when she spotted the younger girl. "I see that your mother's cornered Evan."

Laura glanced back to see her mother still talking up a storm, most likely going over paint colors or some nonsense. "Yes, you can practically see the list of people she's going to tell in the hopes of finding someone to start courting me."

Marguerite laughed and smiled, "Take it from one who's just newly married, it's wonderful."

"Ah, but you didn't have to marry in order to increase your husbands holdings." Laura countered with a rueful smile.

"Enough talk about marriage, there'll be plenty of time later on." Marguerite replied with a slight dismissive wave. "Tonight we enjoy ourselves!"

Laura couldn't help but smile at the Countess' enthusiasm and realized that she was right; there would be plenty of time to despair over her future. But she did know that any party with Marguerite would be entertaining.

* * *

><p>Laura raced her horse across the grassy knolls while smiling, "Hurry up, Peter!"<p>

"You're going to fast, Laura!" came the faint reply as Peter tried to keep up with his best friend.

She just laughed and pushed her horse to go faster, letting the wind whip through her hair; which had fallen out of its pins and was now flowing freely. As far back as she could remember her and Peter had always raced their horses across the fields of the manor and she always won, no matter how hard he tried.

Galloping across the open space, Laura could see the house come into view in the distance. Stealing a glance behind told her that Peter was rapidly falling behind and she couldn't help but laugh a little. She loved it here, it was the only place that she felt free and didn't feel like everyone was watching and waiting to criticize her every move. If she had her way then she would live at their country manor and not in London; that way Laura could be free to live her own life and not the one that her mother wanted her to.

Only when the stables appeared did she slow her ride down to a canter, letting the horse cool down before they reached the building.

"Laura!"

Handing the reins to the stable hand, she winced slightly at the exclamation. Her mother was in a state; more so than normal because Master Lorne was going to work on her portrait soon and it was all that Laura could do not to go mad from the constant bemoaning that she wasn't lady-like enough.

After taking a deep breath, Laura turned around and plastered a smile on her face, "Yes mother?"

"Where have you been?" Not waiting for answer the Countess of Jersey started walking towards the house. "You should have been back an hour ago."

"Out riding with Peter, of course." Laura replied as she followed her mother inside and through the hallways. "Why? No one's coming to call today."

"No, but Master Lorne's been waiting for you." The Countess stopped to look at Laura whose riding costume was mud splattered and hair mussed from being blown about. Tisking slightly, she continued down the hallway; this time towards Laura's chambers, "And from the looks of you he'll have to wait some more."

Laura was confused; he wasn't supposed to start for a few more weeks when they were back in London. "Why is he here?" she asked as they entered Laura's chambers and maids started to undress her.

"Something's come up and I needed him to start earlier. That's all you need to know." Laura's mother replied as she glanced through the dresses that were being presented to her. Finally picking one, she turned to Laura while saying, "While he's here please stay out of mud patches...we can't afford to waste time."

Laura said nothing, knowing from experience that when her mother had that tone of voice it was useless to argue; even her father knew that and he was one of the most respected men of the Peerage. But she couldn't help but wonder why the change in plans, what was her mother up to?


	2. Chapter 2

Evan stared at the room that he was going to be painting and tried to find the best view that showed how richly decorated the room was while keeping the light and flattering Lady Laura. He knew how it was done; paint their daughter in the most beautiful way so they would be able to fetch the highest dowry possible. When he thought about it, it made him feel like he was betraying the very reason why he started painting but then the bills started to pile up and Evan realized that sometimes you needed to put your dreams on hold in order to reach them.

Finding the best vantage point, by the large windows, he started to sketch an outline of the room. When he had arrived Evan had wondered why the Countess wanted him to start earlier than planned but knew to hold his tongue, experience told him that he'd find out the reason soon enough.

He was almost done with the outline of the background when the footman at the door announced, "Lady Laura." Standing his eyes were again drawn to her and he found it hard to move them from her. To him there was something about her that told him there was more to her than meets the eye.

Laura could hardly breathe and wanted nothing more than to rip the dress off and put on more comfortable clothes. But, she was going to do this because it made her mother happy and when that happened she put up with the fact that Laura was more of a boy than she would like. Stepping into the room, she noticed that Master Lorne was staring at her and again it made her feel flattered while at the same time a bit nervous. From her experience the ones that stared the most were the ones who liked her and it always ended badly when she didn't reciprocate.

Slightly clearing her throat, Laura move to the canvas while commenting, "I see you've started already."

Evan snapped out of his staring and turned to face the canvas, "Just started sketching the background my Lady."

Laura slightly grimaced but chose to say nothing; she wanted to get this sitting over with. Squaring her shoulders she asked, "Where would you like me to sit?"

"Right there please." Lorne replied as he nodded his head and sat back down after she had reached the spot, then picked up his brush. "That way the light will catch the color of your eyes the best."

Laura felt her face slightly heat up at the comment, men had been saying that since she had been old enough to know that was flirting but from him...it came across as flattering. Finding that odd, she wondered what else that Master Lorne could say that would sound annoying if it was coming from any one else.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't you be at the manor?"<p>

Laura rolled over and sat up to glance at Peter, who was sitting across from her and working on a drawing of the manor. She had managed to slip out of the house before her mother had commandeered her for another sitting and convinced Peter to go riding with her. Now their horses were picketed next to the trees and the two of them were out in the warm sun, "And? It's not like he's actually painting me."

"But still...won't your mother care?"

"The only thing that she cares about is if she can snare someone to marry me." Laura said as she sighed and lay back down in the grass. "If I had my way then I'd tell _Master Lorne _where he could stick his brushes."

Peter had glanced up while Laura was talking, saw a figure on horseback coming towards them and shaded his eyes in order to see who it was. Realizing that it was the topic of their conversation he managed to squeak out, "Well here's your chance."

Wondering what Peter was talking about, Laura sat up again in time to see Lorne slow his horse down as he neared them. Cursing, she glanced to where her horse was but knew that it was useless to try and get away. Standing she smoothed down her hair and brushed her dress in order to try and make herself somewhat presentable. Despite the constant protesting and moaning, she did care what people thought of her and for some odd reason she especially cared what Evan thought of her.

By now Evan wasn't all that surprised that Laura had decided to skip their session, he had overheard the Countess and her daughter arguing over why it had to be done in the first place as well as the fact that she had managed to 'forget' a number of sessions before this, and as a result was able to finish the background portion of the portrait. Then he had gone riding since he had use of the stables while he was at the manor (one of the many perks of when he stayed with those who hired him, he was able to have access to their stables). He enjoyed being out of the city, the air was cleaner and there were less people about; overall there was a sense of peace that he enjoyed. From time to time while Evan was working he thought about moving out here once he had saved up enough money.

Dismounting, he slightly bowed while saying, "Lovely day for a ride, isn't it?"

"It is." Laura replied, cautiously. "I take it that my mother has sent you to fetch me?"

Evan smile a little at the comment, while shaking his head, "I'm afraid not, I came across you and your companion by accident. However I did overhear that she was not pleased with you taking off."

Laura laughed a little, "What else is new?" Suddenly she wasn't sure what to say next, something that normally didn't happen. Scrambling, Laura decided to stick to a safe topic and asked, "Are you enjoying your stay so far?"

"Very much so, I find it very beautiful out here." Evan replied while settling his eyes on Laura who looked much at home here. After a few days at the manor he had noticed that she was more relaxed than when he first met her and wondered if she enjoyed it here as much as he did; it did seem that was the case as long as the weather permitted she would try to escape the manor to go riding and spend hours in the sun. "Although I prefer to find what I was commissioned to paint inside instead of always out in the sun."

"Well if you being dressed like a gilded chair then I'm sure that you'd want to get out into the sun as well." Laura shot back, feeling her face heat up with anger and annoyance. It was bad enough that she had to suffer through endless sessions with him but she couldn't even escape him when she deliberately tried to. Turning around sharply, Laura headed towards her horse and was determined to ride as fast as she could away from him.

Evan had made the comment in jest, and was surprised when Laura replied with such anger and passion. "My Lady," he said letting go of the reigns and starting after her. "I only meant to say that maybe I should paint you outside where you seem more at ease."

Laura paused, his suggestion catching her attention and she wanted to hear more. "And how do you propose painting it?"

"Out in the garden perhaps, maybe on the terrace or on your horse if you'd prefer." Evan was thinking fast now, hoping to suggest something that would meet with her approval. "Although I would suggest the garden since that would compliment your dress and complexion; to bring out the rosy hue in your cheeks." He added the last words hastily, seeing Laura raise a quizzical eyebrow. Evan realized that he was rambling and wondered when that had started; normally he was very succinct and precise in what he said but with Laura it seemed that words seemed to get away from him...

The comment about her 'hue' got her attention and Laura found it oddly flattering; that someone other than her mother (who gave it one of her rare compliments) noticed her fair complexion and loved it. She gave his suggestions some thought, which in all honesty sounded better than sitting in the room for endless hours in a pose that she hated. "I suppose you would have to start completely over?"

"Yes Milady. I would have to go back to the city in order to get more supplies; it would be at least another day before I could start painting again." Lorne replied while smiling a little. Truth be told since the manor was still close enough to London he could make the trip there and back in one day but if he stayed at his loft overnight then he wouldn't have to rush around and could call on a few friends before getting the supplies.

"And my mother wouldn't be too happy would she?" Laura asked, a faint smile appearing at the thought of her mother hearing that he wanted to start over.

"I suppose not." Evan replied, seeing the near-giddy look appear on her face. From his observations it was more than clear that the Countess and her daughter did not get along, despite the fact that Laura tried to appease her mother when it was possible. It wasn't that fact alone that intrigued him; it was that Laura seemed not to care what others thought of her. She associated with people that were just barely nobility (those of his crowd who had managed to marry well) or were a part of his circle of artists and seemed quite unlike the fragile courtesans he had been commissioned to paint on more than one occasion.

"Good, I shall expect us to begin again when you return." Laura replied with a playful smile and started towards her horse again.

It took a moment for Evan to realize that Laura had given her approval of the plan and then when he did, felt relieved. While it might have been easy to convince the Countess of his new idea, going to his subject first made the likelihood of her agreeing infinitely more likely

* * *

><p>"To <em>Master <em>Evan Lorne for buying us all a round!" Prien Hamilton shouted as he raised his tankard of ale into the air and clapped his free hand on Evan's shoulder, spilling some of the man's drink. Cheers and whistles broke out around him over the laughter of the pub before he motioned for silence so he could continue. "And to the Lady Laura for providing us with drinking money, may she continue to be stubborn so Lorne here has more money to spend on his friends!"

The crowd laughed and cheered after Prien has spoken, all taking a drink of their ale. Evan could feel his face burn but knew that Prien meant well; his friend was a playwright and as such had a way with words...most of the time.

After arriving in London Evan was able to get the supplies he needed faster than he anticipated so he was left with extra time in the city to call on his friends. Lorne had found the majority of them at Caroline's house and she had insisted that he join them as a result he had spent a few hours talking about his progress (or lack of) on the painting. Then Prien had shown up and the idea of going to a pub in order for him to share the wealth had come up; Evan had foolishly agreed.

Knowing that he was going to regret tonight in the morning, but deciding to damn the hangover, Evan called over to the serving girl for another round.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura made her way through the streets and headed towards the tavern where the majority of her friends frequented. It was late but she needed to get out; her mother had dragged her along to this last minute trip to London. Apparently since Master Lorne had decided to change the painting the dress that her mother had originally selected was "no longer suitable" so she had to suffer through an endless fitting to 'freshen up' an old dress...one that was still fashionable but would fit the outside atmosphere.

And as a result, Laura needed more than one stiff drink. It wouldn't be her first time there but she hadn't been there enough that they knew her by sight...and besides it was the type of place where they turned a blind eye to the more notable people who appeared there.

Pushing back the hood of her cloak as she entered, Laura saw that the place was more crowed than normal, but to her that was a good thing; she would be more likely to run into someone she knew. Spotting Caroline and some of her friends in the center of the room and Laura could guess that they had been there for some time and knowing that she'd have plenty of fun with them, she made her way towards the group after grabbing a tankard of ale.

* * *

><p>"So what's it really like to work with the Lady Laura?" Prien asked Evan as they took yet another round from the serving girl's tray.<p>

By this time Evan had lost count of how many rounds they had gotten, but he was sure it was more than he could afford at the moment. However, he didn't care because this was the first time since starting his work for the Countess that he was able to truly relax. "Well," he said after taking a drink. "every opportunity she gets she skips a session, I would have been nearly done by now if she'd just show up and be able to deal with the fact that her mother wants her portrait done to shop around for suitors. In short, she is a completely and utterly stubborn wench." Normally reserved, Evan felt the words that he had kept bottled up since starting the job come pouring out because for some odd reason he felt more pressure than normal to have everything perfect. Maybe it was because the Duchess had implied how much was riding on the painting or for some reason it was because he found it extremely hard to capture Laura's personality onto the canvas; it was frustrating and wonderful at the same time.

Normally when he was commissioned to paint a noble's portrait, he felt a general apathy; get the painting done, get paid, and move on to the next one. But this was different, he kept coming up with different ideas on how to paint Laura-eager for each session to start so he could look at her for hours on end while capturing her image on canvas forever.

It was confusing him as to why he was feeling this way but he wanted to shout to the world how much he enjoyed painting the Lady Laura no matter how much she frustrated him.

He was about to tell Prien exactly that when someone bumped into him and managed to spill their drink on him, as well as causing him to pitch forwards towards Prien and spill his own drink onto his friend. The cold liquid trickled down his shirt and caused him to squirm in an effort to get rid of the feeling.

"Hey!" Prien shouted, jumping back automatically when Evan and his drink tipped towards him. But the movement was useless as the liquid splashed over the front of his tunic and face. Those around him looked over at the commotion and laughed at the sight of the two men dripping ale onto the floor. Sputtering, Prien dumped his own tankard onto Evan; those paying attention to the men roaring with laughter and amusement.

"What was that for?" Evan sputtered, now wet all over.

"What do you think? For getting me wet!" Prien replied, grinning at the sight of his friend glowering at him.

"I didn't do it on purpose, someone pushed me!" Evan exclaimed, turning around to try and find whomever had first spilled their drink onto him but was unable to.

"A likely story." Prien said, with a raised eyebrow. Clapping his hand on Evan's shoulder and ignored the wet sound it made as well as droplets of ale that flew off his friend's shirt. "Buy me another drink and all will be forgotten."

* * *

><p>Laura watched the rain hit the window and slowly trail down the windows as she sighed. It had been raining since their trip to London and as a result no progress had been made on the new version of her painting. True Evan had been able to set up the drawing room into a rough layout of how he wanted everything to be on the canvas and start sketching her as well as the dress that she was wearing, but when that was finished there was little to do. And as a result, Evan had left the manor to work on another commission-with the promise to return once the weather was better.<p>

She was glad to see him leave because she was still mad at him for the comments she had overheard him say about her at the tavern. Laura hadn't known it was him until he spoke and even then she was taken aback at the harshness of the words. Feeling a rush of anger Laura had acted without thinking; pushing him while pouring her drink down his shirt then left the tavern, hoping that Evan would get blamed for knocking into people and spilling their drinks-maybe even starting a brawl.

But when he returned to the manor he looked the same, if only slightly hung over, which disappointed Laura; then the rain started and she wasn't able to escape the manor so that did not improve her mood. However at the same time, she looked forwards to the time spent posing for Master Lorne and that confused her. Laura could hardly stand the man, she thought of him as nothing more than someone who exploited the upper class for his own gains and those of his ilk.

And it seemed like she was the only one bored out of her mind; her father was constantly in meetings with a number of the other nobles; it seemed that the King was ailing and they were making preparations for the Prince Regent to be crowned, her mother was busy receiving the wives of those who came with their husbands and in-between visits planning a masquerade, and Peter was busy with his own duties the majority of the time.

Laura wished that the weather would clear up so the painting could get done and the whole thing wouldn't be looming over her head like an executioner's axe.

"Laura!"

Startled at hearing her name, Laura turned away from the window to see that her mother was standing beside her with a look of exasperation on her face. "What has gotten into you? You've been so distant lately."

"It's nothing, just tired that's all." Laura replied, as she stood and looked around. She was slightly surprised to see the household servants bustling about the room, moving furniture and such. "What's going on?"

The Countess gave her daughter an exasperated look, "They're getting ready for the masquerade, Laura. Honestly, ever since we came back from London you've been acting like your head is in the clouds." Shaking her head, she continued without waiting for Laura to respond, "Come now, it's time to get you into your costume."

Sighing softly, Laura followed her mother towards her room; if it wasn't one thing it was always another.

* * *

><p>Laura watched the party-goers through her mask and wondered how many of her friends were here. The party had just started so everyone was still on their best behavior, although since there was plenty to drink Laura knew that it wouldn't last. So far she was just watching, no one had asked her to dance and as far as she was concerned that wasn't a problem.<p>

"It's wonderful to see you again Milady."

Even though he had been gone for nearly a week, Laura hadn't forgotten the owner. Turning towards him, she was surprised to see him dressed as a stag. She hadn't expected him to come- although since he was still technically still under her mother's patronage Laura should have expected him.

Feeling her cheeks heat up at the sight of him dressed in dark brown with a mask the shape of a nose and then gently slope up into modified antlers, even if the cloth was well worn and the mask had more than a few chips in the paint. "It is a surprise to see you here." Laura said while glancing towards the dancers and trying to make it seem like his presence wasn't unnerving her in the least.

Evan looked at the Laura through his mask and slightly smiled. She looked graceful as ever in her swan costume, the white folds of the dress and the few feathers making up her wings made her seem more like an angel rather than the graceful bird she was supposed to be. Briefly he wanted to change his idea for the painting again and capture her as this, but Lorne had a feeling that if he mentioned that he wanted to go in another direction he might lose the commission, so he kept the thought to himself.

"The Countess was kind enough to invite me." He replied evenly, although he knew that had he not been under her patronage then he would not have been invited. Evan was keenly aware of the privileges his position allowed and that they could go away at a moment's notice; all it took was one ill work from an influential person and he would be struggling to make rent or even survive.

Wanting to steer away from the uncomfortable turn the conversation was taking, Evan turned towards Laura and extended his hand while slightly bowing. "May I have this dance?"

Laura opened her mouth to say 'no' but then paused, he was being so nice towards her and not just because her mother was paying him and all she had been was rather mean. Normally she wasn't like that but there was just something about him that made her want to rebel.

Smiling, Laura decided to be nice and let Master Lorne lead her towards the floor. It was a simple waltz and as they glided around the room, she was surprised to find that he had some skill dancing; he wasn't truly inept but at the same time it wasn't the best. All too soon the dance was over and she found herself not wanting to leave the floor so as the music started again she asked, "Do you mind if we continue?"

Evan was somewhat surprised when Laura asked for the next dance, but he could hardly refuse. Smiling, he nodded his head, "As you wish."

They were about to start again when the son of Northumberland appeared and bowed while asking, "Lady Laura may I have this dance?"

Laura paused, not wanting to but knowing that her mother would never forgive her if she refused. And since this was her mother's fete, she decided that it would only be one dance and she could suffer through it. Smiling faintly, she replied, "You may."

As she let Northumberland's son take her hand she caught Evan's eye and tried to convey that she really didn't want to but had to. He wasn't a horrible dancer, but Laura found herself comparing him to Lorne and in her opinion Evan was the better; in every way Evan was the better. The music had ended when the realization struck her; she cared for Master Lorne.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorne entered the stables and took in the scent of fresh hay. "Laura?" he asked quietly, yet loud enough for her to hear him. In the days following the party the weather had stopped being so dismal and as a result Evan had resumed work on Laura's painting; it had been progressing nicely, he was almost done with it, and it meant that he was living at the manor once again.

Besides, it enabled him to see her without it becoming suspect that something was going on.

"Over here." She said, appearing slightly in front of him with a smile and gave him a light kiss. "I thought that you'd never show up."

"Your mother found me and I had to explain to her why your painting was taking longer than originally planned." He replied as he returned the kiss and smiled. Since returning and having both of them confess their feelings for one another they had made it a daily ritual to ride out on the surrounding countryside; when they were away from the house they both felt free from the constraints that their stations were governed by.

"And what did you say?" Laura asked as they started towards two horses and leading them out.

"That my subject proved to be more difficult to capture than originally thought." Evan replied with a wiry smile. They hadn't planned on being attracted towards each other, it just happened. She always had a quick retort on hand and never failed to bring a smile to his face. He also knew that he infuriated her to no end but that drew her to him at the same time; they were like oil and water, an unlikely mix but hard to separate once combined.

Laura laughed softly as they mounted their horses and headed out of the stable. "I take it that what you said wasn't far from the truth." she teased, knowing full well that he was nearly finished with it yet delayed because he wanted to extend their time together. She didn't want him to leave either, Evan made her see everything in a different light; the sun never shone so bright, the colours never seemed brighter and the smile that he wore whenever they were together made it all worth it. Laura knew that all those thoughts sounded like they came from a silly romance novel, but that was how she felt around him.

Evan just smiled and spurred his horse forwards, leaving Laura to chase after him.

* * *

><p>They arrived back hours later, both slightly disheveled but in high spirits; neither wanted their time together to end.<p>

Laura left the stables first, smoothing back her hair and riding habit. Walking up the path she felt like she could fly; for the first time Laura felt like she was truly free. Seeing servants bustling about, she quickened her pace while wondering what was going on.

"Ah Laura, there you are!" her mother exclaimed, looking up from directing servants to see her daughter walk into the room. "Where have you been?"

"Out riding-" Laura started to explain but was cut off by her mother waving a hand in dismissal.

"It doesn't matter, what does is that you're here now. We need to get you dressed; he'll be here any minute!" the Countess replied, taking her daughter by the hand and leading her out of the room and towards her chambers.

"Who's coming?"

"The Duke of Northumberland and his son!" Laura's mother replied, smiling. "Why do you think that I commissioned a portrait? If rumor is to be relied on then his son is quite taken with you; Marguerite told me that he noticed you at the party and seemed to like what he saw." She continued as she signaled for Laura's maid to bring out her best gown.

It seemed that Laura's world fell apart with that simple sentence. Everything seemed to fade away as she tried to comprehend what her mother had just said.

Northumberland's son was coming here. Her mother would do everything to make sure that a match was made and Laura knew that her father wouldn't turn down the offer if Northumberland made one; depending on the contract he could afford it and it would increase their standing at court immensely. She'd have to move up North and most likely never see her family and friends again.

Or Evan.

The world spinning in front of her eyes, Laura was only slightly aware of the fact that she was about to faint.

Then she actually did.

* * *

><p>Evan waited a few minutes before walking up towards the manor. When he arrived, Evan was greeted with a flurry of activity as a carriage approached the front doors. Stepping back, he watched as the carriage came to a stop and its passengers stepped out. The Duke of Northumberland and his son walked through the open door and as Evan watched the men he couldn't help but wonder why they were here; Laura's father was well respected in the Regent's court however he was hardly worth a visit of Northumberland <em>and <em>his son.

His curiosity piqued, Evan went inside just in time to see Laura entering the room. She looked rather pale and quite unlike herself. Not wishing to disrupt the meeting, Evan started to slowly back out of the room however was noticed by Laura's mother.

"Master Lorne, there you are!" she said, smiling and walking towards him. "I was just telling the Duke and his son about the portrait you are working on of my daughter."

"Thank you Your Grace." Lorne said, formally bowing to the Countess and company. "It has been a pleasure to paint such a lovely picture."

"I was wondering if we might view it, I know that it's not completed but surely you must have my daughter fully painted." She asked leadingly.

"Of course," Evan said slightly smiling and nodding his head. "It's in the drawing room."

"Excellent." The Countess beamed and turned to lead the small party towards the room.

As they walked, Evan managed to get himself by Laura. "Is this why you've been acting so strange?" he asked quietly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know trust me." Laura hissed, not pleased at the turn of events. "Mother must have been planning this from the start." She glared at the back of her mother's head, "How she convinced them to come here I'll never know, but she's good."

* * *

><p>Laura adjusted the skirt of her dress and sighed, then reached to grab the mask that was on her bed and put it on. The masquerade was going to start soon and Laura could tell that is was another blatant attempt by her mother to get Northumberland and his son to see her.<p>

"At least Evan is going to be there." She thought, smiling a little. That was one of the benefits of a masquerade; everyone was disguised so anything went. As she stepped out of her room and walked down the hall, Laura knew that both of them were treading on dangerous ground; if her mother found out about their rendezvous' then there would hell to pay-for both of them. Laura would be punished and lectured about her duty as a Count's daughter and Evan's career would be ruined. Once it got out that he had engaged in a flirtation with one of his subjects no one would want to commission work from him.

They both knew the risks, but at the same time they couldn't help it; they were complete opposites and were attracted to each other.

Glancing around the room, which was now filled with their friends, Laura wondered where Evan was. She wasn't able to spot him but that didn't surprise her since every one was wearing a mask that obscured their faces. Standing to the side of the revelers, she slightly fidgeted with the fan that she was carrying. The music ended and everyone politely clapped, then started to dance again when a waltz started.

"There you are."

Laura turned towards the sound of the voice, a smile appearing on her face, "Yes I am. Where were you?"

Lorne smiled and took her by the hand to lead her to join the other dancers, "Just working on something."

As they glided across the floor, Laura was surprised to see how well they moved together. She had never felt like this before with anyone else and that frightened her a little. She didn't want to say that she was in love with Evan but at the same time that was the only word she could describe her feelings.

Evan looked into Laura's blue eyes and couldn't help but feel content. It had been a long time since he had that feeling that it was almost foreign to him and he felt like he could feel like this forever. The thoughts of where his next commission would come from as well as if he would have enough to pay for his rent and supplies were far in the back of his mind.

The music ended and both of them didn't want to leave the floor, but at the same time it would look odd if they stayed so Lorne started to lead her away and suggest that they go somewhere else more private. However, they had only gone a few steps when Northumberland's son came up to Laura and, bowing, said, "Might I dance with the Lady Laura?"

Evan could hardly protest, even though he vehemently wanted to; after all it was the next Duke of Northumberland that was asking. "Of course, if you'll excuse me." He said in an even tone, avoiding eye contact with the man and simply bowed to Laura, "My Lady."

Laura wished that she could decline Northumberland's request but knew if she did then there'd be hell to pay from her parents, so she simply said nothing and just smiled. He took her hand and started to lead her in a Scottish reel; and while Laura was enjoying herself at the same time she tried to look for Evan but was unable to find him.

As they danced, Laura caught her mother looking at the pair and smiling. Then Laura knew that Northumberland hadn't happened upon her by chance; her mother had activly pointed her out in the hopes that he would ask her to dance. It seemed that she never stopped scheming to get her only child into the best match possible.

* * *

><p>Evan stepped out into the garden for some fresh air and to cool his temper. After Northumberland had asked Laura to dance he had monopolized her time since then and Evan was left in the background to make small talk with the various courtiers that the Countess brought by to introduce him. But he would admit that the time talking had not been wasted, when he had excused himself to get some air he had lined up a few clients after he was done here. Now the party was winding down and Evan was left to hope that Northumberland had gone as well.<p>

"Glad it's over with?"

Evan turned around to see Laura taking off her mask and walking towards him. Nodding, he did the same and felt the cool air gently move across his face. "But I'm sure that the party was a success."

Laura shrugged, "Depends on who you talk to, especially if it's my mother."

Evan chuckled at the statement and was silent, realizing how beautiful Laura looked in the moonlight. The pale light made her shine with a dull radiance and he felt like he had never seen anyone so beautiful until that moment. Feeling his heart pounding, he took a small step towards her, "Laura..." he trailed off, his mouth going suddenly going dry.

"Yes?" she asked, noticing how uncomfortable Evan suddenly was and for a moment wondered if he was going to end things with them; that he had come to his senses and realized that there was really nothing between the two of them. That is had just been a flirtation. Fear ran through her and she struggled to maintain the essence of calm.

Deciding to through caution to the wind, he moved towards her and kissed her. Evan was hesitant at first, but then as he realized that she wasn't going to pull away he relaxed and felt her response likewise. The kiss seemed to go on forever but neither of them wanted it to end, the need for air finally driving them apart. Looking into her eyes, Evan wondered if she felt the same way that he did right now but was afraid to ask. Then they kissed again and he knew that she was. Taking her by the hand, he led her back into the house and, careful to avoid the servants still up, made their way towards his room.

* * *

><p>Laura stepped out of her chambers and hoped that the money she had slipped her maid was enough to keep her quite about the fact that she hadn't returned until early that morning; both her and Evan knew that if anyone found out their lives and reputations would be ruined. But neither of them regretted last night and as she made her way to the sitting room wondered how long they could keep this up; Evan could only delay finishing the painting for so long and who knew when her mother would commission him again...<p>

"Laura!" the Countess greeted her daughter exuberantly when she walked into the room. Rising she hurried over to Laura and gave her a hug. "Come sit down, I have wonderful news!"

To say that Laura was surprised at her mother's greeting would be an understatement. Her mother was usually criticizing her in one way or another (to be fair Laura deserved some of the critiques) so to be on the end of a praise was disconcerting. The feeling only increased when she said there was wonderful news. Slightly stiffening, Laura tried to still her racing heart while asking, "What is it?"

"Northumberland's son asked to pay court to you this morning!" her mother beamed, glad that her hard work of setting the two up had paid off. "I knew that the painting would help and he said that you were simply charming and graceful last night..."

Laura's eyes went wide at the news and nearly fainted again. Tuning her mother out, she wanted nothing more than to go back to last night where she had been in the company of someone who loved her and didn't want any of the strings that came attached. Her mind in haze, Laura mumbled an excuse about needing to talk to her maid about something and fled the room as quickly as she could, making her way towards Evan's quarters. She needed his reassurance that nothing between them would change.

Knocking on the door, she waited impatiently for it to open. When it finally did, Laura entered starting to talk a mile a minute, "You'll never believe what my mother just told me! Apparently Northumberland thought I was 'charming' and 'graceful' last night, as if I'm all that. And I can tell that she's already compiling the guest list for the wedding, like there'll be one-" She stopped short when she noticed that Evan's bags were out and he was packing them. "What's going on?"

Evan paused in his packing to look at Laura. After she had left his room he had gone downstairs to let the Countess know that her painting would be finished by tomorrow and saw the messenger leave. Then he had heard the news and his world had come crashing down. He knew that their affair wouldn't last, it was folly to think so, but he didn't think that it would be over so soon. And he knew what had to be done; he told the Countess that the painting was finished (which was the truth, since it had only needed a few touches here and there) and that he was taking his leave, thanking them for their hospitality. Retreating to his room, Evan had immediately started packing which was when Laura arrived.

Setting down his shirts, Evan moved towards Laura and took a deep breath; he had intended to leave without saying good-bye. It would have been easier that way and avoided what was about to happen. "I'm leaving." He said while taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Laura gave him a hurt look and pulled her hand from his, "Why? Why are you doing this to me?"

Evan sighed, "Laura-"

"No!" she interrupted him, feeling tears start to well in her eyes. "No, you don't get to do this to me! I need you!"

"No you don't, you've gotten on fine before me and you will after me. I'm sure that you'll make Northumberland very happy."

"But I love you!" In all truth she hadn't been planning to say those words, they just came out and for a second Laura was surprised but knew that she meant the words. Before this there had been crushes but Evan was the first real love she'd ever had. "You get me, you never ask me to be something I'm not and would never ask me to change."

Those three words caught him off guard, but Lorne could see the sincerity in Laura's eyes as she said them. But even uttering how she truly felt couldn't change the fact that they could never be together. It took all of Evan's willpower not to grab her hand and run off with her to America so that they could be together. For a brief moment, Evan almost convinced himself that they could do just that and live happily ever after; he could find work somewhere and provide for Laura, even if it meant giving up painting, just so they could be together. But then the moment passed and all that he was faced with was that in the world they lived in they could never do such a thing; her father would hire whomever, no matter the cost, to make sure his only daughter and heir would remain in the country and marry one of her station.

"I love you as well but we both know that we can never be together. You'll be a Countess or a Duchess someday and I'm just a painter; we live in two different worlds." Evan knew that those words had to be spoken otherwise they might both continue to believe in a fantasy. It was easier to break the spell both of them had been under now that they could move on with their lives.

Laura sobbed louder after Evan spoke and stormed out of the room, not caring that she was acting like a fool. Bursting into her room, she fell onto her bed and let the tears fall. How long she lay there she didn't know, but when the sobs finally subsided she emerged and found that he had gone; leaving a number of sketches including the ones Laura had admired last night.

Looking out of the window, Laura wondered if she would ever look at another painting the same way again because every time she looked at one all she could think about was the man who made her feel alive for the first time in her life and never cared that she had a witty retort on hand and wasn't like the other girls he had painted. All she knew was that it felt like there was a hole in her heart which would never be filled by anyone other than him and she didn't know if it would ever heal.

No matter what their station in life was, he was her great love.

* * *

><p>He never forgot her.<p>

Evan continued to paint for the near-royalty, earning his living through their commissions and was nearly picked to paint the Regent's coronation portrait when he finally became King.

But Laura was always at the back of his mind.

Evan did other paintings of her as well; each one perfectly rendered and they always had an element of sadness to them, the pain of the abrupt end to their romance making its way onto the canvas. She was his muse and whenever he started a painting of her always finished it in one setting; no matter how long it took. If he stopped then he felt like he'd go crazy and not be able to think about anything else until he was done with it.

However, he wasn't surprised when news of her marriage to Northumberland was announced; after all her mother had schemed with his to get the pair together and he was slightly surprised when the Countess had contacted him to order another commission, this time a landscape of their manor as a wedding gift. She said that Laura always stared at his sketches that he had given her as a gift when he had stayed there so she thought that a painting from him would be nice.

It would have been rude for him to turn down the offer so he accepted and painted the manor from memory; the curves of the turrets and every rise and fall of the hills perfect. The manor would always be in his memory as the place where he met his true love.

But as time went on the pain dulled, eventually fading but Evan knew that it would never go away.

She was his true love, no matter what the constraints of society said.


End file.
